La Sombra De Tu Muerte En Mi Vida
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: son tus recuerdos los que no me dejan vivir, tu sombra es la que no me deja seguir… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejan alcanzarte? Misa X Light


La sombra de tu muerte en mi vida

"son tus recuerdos los que no me dejan vivir, tu sombra es la que no me deja seguir… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejan alcanzarte? Misa X Light"

Abrió la puerta de su departamento. No se molesto siquiera en prender la luz, pues la luz de la luna era suficiente, además de que conocía perfectamente su apartamento, ella misma lo había decorado.

Caminó hasta la sala mientras arrojaba por ahí su bolso, estaba agotada, todo el día filmando, una y otra vez por que al director simplemente no le gustaba la escena, y no era ella, sino el bobo de su compañero

-tu estas perfecta Misa, - le decía el hombrecillo con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se desvanecía al voltear a ver a su coprotagonista – ¡Pero tú! ¡¿Te cuesta mucho entender el sentimiento…?!

Misa ya no lo escuchaba, se giraba y caminaba en dirección hacia su asistente

-¡Estuviste increíble Misa-Misa! ¡Casi me haces llorar!

Misa le sonrió cansadamente a la chica que no se cansaba de elogiarla, mientras la pedía un vaso de agua.

Y al final, la escena no quedo bien, mañana tendría que presentarse a trabajar a primera hora para volver a ensayarla, y si no quedaba bien, el muchacho seria despedido.

A ella no le importaba, en realidad no le importaba el hecho de estar en la cúspide de su carrera. De estar amasando una fortuna que comenzaba a dudar en poder gastársela en lo que le quedaba de vida. No le importaba nada…

Tomo una botella de vino de la estantería y se sentó en el piso de su balcón, mirando fijamente a la luna. El sol para ella ya no existía, abrió la botella y tomo un sorbo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al sentir el sabor amargo en su boca, pero no le importo, tomo otro trago y volvió a mirar la luna en el firmamento.

No pudo comenzar de nuevo. Todo el mundo le prometió un nuevo comienzo cuando el amor de su vida murió, le prometieron una vida libre de preocupaciones y de órdenes, una vida que seria de ella, de ella y no de Light.

Apretó los dientes con furia. Ellos jamás se molestaron en preguntarle si eso era lo que ella quería, el mundo para ella era Light, la vida misma era Light. Cuando Light murió, Misa murió con él.

Volteo su vista hacia su departamento, todo lo que había ahí era solo por que era estrictamente necesario, no tenia sus peluches oscuros, sus arreglos extravagantes que a ella siempre le gustaron. No, ese departamento era mas que habitado por ella, era habitado por el fantasma de su gran amor.

A él no le gustaban sus adornos extraños, como él los llamaba, ni su ropa llamativa. Lo supo todo cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos, y cambio su manera de vestir, aun era un poco extravagante, era parte de su personalidad. Pero no como cuando recién lo conoció…

Un viento helado la envolvió por completo, a lo que su atención volvió a fijarse en la hermosa vista de luna que tenia, mientras se frotaba los brazos tratando de generarse un poco de calor.

Pero el frío no era algo nuevo. Ella siempre tenía frío. Frio en su casa, en su cama, en su vida. Desde que Light había muerto ella dejo de tener amigos, de salir a las fiestas, de salir de compras. La ropa que tenía era la que le traía su asistente personal. Era una chica con buen gusto. Por que si por ella fuera, simplemente se quedaría con la ropa que tenia puesta y se sentaría a esperar la muerte.

No le gustaba sentirse sola, pero no había hecho nada por conseguir compañía. Sus recuerdos eran lo mejor que tenia. No eran muchos, pero eran valiosos. Para ella, solo para ella.

Recordaba cuando le conoció, aunque ese recuerdo estaba mas bien borroso, solo recordaba haberlo conocido, no en que circunstancias. Recordaba cuando le pidió que vivieran juntos. Recordó cuando le pidió que dejara su carrera para casarse. Pero más que ningún momento, lo recordaba a él.

Tan perfecto, tan divinamente perfecto, alto, su piel blanca y suave al tacto, su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, sus ojos inocentes, su cuerpo atlético, su inteligencia, su personalidad atrayente, todo él era la perfección andando.

Pero ya no estaba, esa sola afirmación borro la sonrisa que había aparecido con dificultad en su carita de ángel. La muerte no lo respeto, no respeto a la divinidad que era Light Yagami, no respeto el hecho de que él era un Dios, y llego de la manera más cobarde a robarle de su boca el ultimo aliento.

Por que él era un Dios, ella ya lo sabia, aun antes de que sus compañeros de trabajo le dijeran que él era Kira, ella sabia que él tenia que ser un Dios, ningún humano podía ser tan perfecto como lo había sido Light Yagami, Kira, L, o quien fuera, ella lo amaba, a él, a cada una de las identidades que tenia, a cada una de las cosas que él representaba, por que él lo era, simplemente todo.

Se sintió extraña y miro la botella en sus manos, estaba vacía… sonrió con ironía mientras se daba cuenta que por haberse perdido en sus recuerdos se había tomado la botella entera sin darse cuenta. Trato de levantarse pero perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que la botella también callera y se rompiera en miles de pedacitos.

Miro su reflejo en uno de ellos. Tenia la piel blanca, pálida, rayando en lo enfermo, casi se podía confundir con su camiseta blanca de cuello y sin mangas. El cabello rubio suelto, ya le llegaba hasta la media espalda, y hacia tiempo que había dejado de peinarse en colitas y cascadas, ahora siempre suelto. Miro su pantalón blanco, que ya no estaba tan blanco, por haberse sentado en el piso. Sus botas negras por fuera del pantalón. Tomo el pedazo más grande y miro su rostro; tenía 

los ojos enmarcados de negro, resaltando su color dorado. No se había pintado la boca pero la tenia rosa, por el vino que había estado tomando. En sus orejas colgaban un par de pendientes negros en forma de cruz.

Recordó unos pendientes que Light le había regalado una navidad. No los tenía. No tenia nada de cuando había vivido con él. Todo se lo habían quedado los estúpidos compañeros de Light, en calidad de evidencia… no les importo cuanto les rogo por conservar aunque fuera algunas fotografías, algún objeto, o algo… no, ellos se lo llevaron todo…

Por eso estaba en esa situación. Su reflejo se volvió borroso. Todo lo que tenia ahora eran sus recuerdos, que cada vez se volvían más borrosos, al igual que su vista en el reflejo…

Una lagrima rodo de sus ojos y se deslizo con suavidad por su mejilla. Ni siquiera tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que la lagrimilla rebelde saliera.

Levanto la mirada buscando la luna, pero encontró unos enormes nubarrones que la cubrían… así era ella, la luna triste, por que sin el sol para que le brindara un poco de luz, ella simplemente se apagaría. Ella era la luna, Light había sido el sol, un sol que ya no estaba, y ella era la luna que dejaría de brillar muy lentamente…

Se levanto como pudo, apoyándose en las paredes y se acerco al barandal de su balcón… no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo…

-¡Light! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, su mentecilla ya ahogada por el alcohol esperaba una respuesta a su llamado - ¡LIGHT! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo recibió un trueno como respuesta

Bajo su dorada mirada al mismo tiempo que la lluvia hacia lo mismo de las nubes que oscurecían el cielo. Hacia ya tres años que Light ya no estaba con ella, y ella aun tenía lágrimas que ofrecerle a su recuerdo.

Quería salir del infierno en que había convertido su vida, aunque no era vida lo que ella tenía. Aun no se explicaba como había podido vivir sin él a su lado ¿Como podía respirar un aire que no salía de su boca?

Miro la calle. Su balcón estaba en el decimo piso, si caía, estaba muerta…

Con toda la concentración que pudo juntar logro subirse a su barandal, que más bien era una barda pequeña, por lo gruesa que estaba. Miro hacia abajo, mientras sentía el agua calarle los huesos.

Paso un rato así, no por que tuviera miedo de hacerlo, sabia que Light estaba del otro lado, y si era así, ella debía estar ahí, con él. Pero se quedo mirando la calle, pensando e ironizando el tiempo que vivió sin Light, y que ahora sentía que no podía estar más tiempo sin él.

-¡SEÑORITA AMANE! ¡ABRA LA PUERTA!

Se volteo asustada hacia su puerta, se veía luz desde abajo. Alguien había llamado a la policía.

-¡SEÑORTA AMANE! ¡TIRAREMOS LA PUERTA!

Cerró los ojos y pensó en echarse hacia atrás… pero su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, así que cuando sentía que comenzaba a caer unas manos la sujetaron con fuerza.

-¡Tranquilícese señorita! Todo va a estar bien…

De pronto se vio rodeada de hombres vestidos de negro… oía sus voces a lo lejos… muy distantes…

-¡Señor! ¡Hay una botella de vino aquí!

Se imagino que el hombre había encontrado a su amiguita rota, pues ya no pudo verlo, las imágenes se volvieron borrosas, solo manchas a lo lejos, y luego oscuridad, solo oscuridad.

.-.-.

Al día siguiente.

_-pues como ven, queridos amigos, la súper estrella Amane Misa, trato de suicidarse ayer por la noche – la mujer estaba vestida con un elegante traje color crema._

_-¿en serio? – respondía falsamente impresionada una comentarista rubia._

_-Así es, ¿Cómo ven? Y en la cúspide de su carrera, creímos que ya había madurado, pero bueno, amiga, algunas personas nunca maduran…_

Click

_-En otras noticias, ayer por la noche, alrededor de las 12 de la noche, la estrella de cine Amane Misa trato de suicidarse arrojándose del balcón de su departamento. Las autoridades encontraron una botella de vino completamente vacía, un estudio medico revelara si la actriz estuvo bebiendo solamente alcohol, y si estuvo consumiendo otro tipo de sustancias. Afortunadamente unos vecinos se despertaron por el alboroto e informaron a la policía antes de que la joven cantante se quitara la existencia…_

Click

La chica suspiro y apago el televisor, ella siempre había sido fan de Misa Amane, y el trabajar para ella le sabia a gloria. Pero desde que había sido secuestrada, hacia tres años, algo había cambiado en la actitud de la súper estrella.

Se levanto y tomo su abrigo mientras salía de su casa para dirigirse al hospital. Solo esperaba que Misa estuviera consiente de lo que había tratado de hacer…


End file.
